Masako Nozawa
Masako Tsukada (塚田 雅子, Tsukada Masako), known under her birth name Masako Nozawa (野沢 雅子, Nozawa Masako; born October 25, 1936, in ), is a Japanese voice actress and actress affiliated with Aoni Production. She is also affiliated with and the chairman of Office Nozawa. Her husband, , was also a voice actor. In the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, she voices Goku and every biological male relative of his (Bardock, Gohan, Future Gohan, Goten, and Goku Jr.), except for Raditz. She voices Goku's evil doppelganger Turles in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake, and she also voiced the antagonist and Goku's second evil doppleganger Goku Black in ''Dragon Ball Super''. Biography While born in the Tokyo Metropolitan area, she was raised in Numata, Gunma. Nozawa made her movie debut as a child actor at the age of 2. Throughout her career as a voice actress, she has performed many male roles (most notably as all the male members of Goku's family in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, except for Raditz), leading Japanese fans to give her the nickname "The Eternal Boy". These days, however, she prefers the roles of elderly woman characters, although she continues to perform other roles (including young boys) occasionally. As a voice actress, in addition to her roles in the Dragon Ball series, she is most known for the roles of Tetsuro Hoshino in Galaxy Express 999, Kitaro in GeGeGe no Kitarō (first and second series), Guilmon in Digimon Tamers, and Dr. Kureha in One Piece. She has also voiced two separate characters named "Hiroshi": a character in Dokonjō Gaeru and the character known in the U.S. as "Pidge" in Hyakujūō Golion (the "Lion Force" arc of Voltron). On April 1, 2006, she resigned from 81 Produce to establish Office Nozawa. On March 1, 2013, Masako Nozawa received a distinguished service award for her many years of service and contributions to the industry's numerous genres and productions in the 7th Seiyu Awards in Japan.7th Seiyu Awards results Voice roles Leading roles in bold Television animation *''Doraemon (1973 anime)'' (Doraemon 14~52) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Kintarō) *''Oz no Mahōtsukai'' (Princess Ozma) *''Obake no Q-tarō (TBS edition)'' (Shin'ichi Ōhara series) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (Grandmother) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Tomoyo Konta) *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Tetsurō Hoshino) *''Hakaba Kitaro'' (Kitaro) *''Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro'' (Kitaro & 2nd series) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (Gibo) *''Casshan'' (Māru) *''World Masterpiece Theater'' series **''Araiguma Rascal'' (Rascal) **''Tom Sawyer no Boken'' (Tom Sawyer) **Ai Shōjo Pollyanna Monogatari (Polly Harrington) *''Tiger Mask'' (Takeshi) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (Esteban) *''Combattler V'' (Ropet, Oreana, Kinta Ichinoki) *''Tsubasa Chronicle'' (Kaigyo) *''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' (Dukemon) *''Digimon Savers'' (Dukemon) *''Digimon Tamers'' (Guilmon, Narrator) *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' (Urara Nanjōin) *''Hamtaro'' (Hamtaro's Granny, Roko-chan's "Laura"'s Grandma) *''Dragon Ball'' (Son Goku) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Vegito (shared with Ryō Horikawa), Gotenks (shared with Takeshi Kusao)) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Goku Jr., Gogeta (shared with Ryō Horikawa)) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock, Son Goten, Gotenks (shared with Takeshi Kusao), Vegito (shared with Ryō Horikawa)) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Future Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks, Goku Black, Zamasu (In Goku's body)) *''Golion/Voltron'' (Hiroshi Suzuishi/Pidge, Honerva/Haggar) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure series (Sanae Yukishiro)'' *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (Masamune) *''Sally, the Witch (original)'' (Tonkichi Hanamura) *''Maya the Bee'' (Willy) *''Case Closed'' (Furuyo Senma) *''Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara!! Doki'' - (Maruyama Haruki 75) *''La Seine no Hoshi'' (Danton) *''Kaibutsu-kun (TV 1980)'' (Tarō Kaibutsu) *''Dororon Enma-kun'' (Enma-kun) *''Tsurikichi Sampei'' (Sampei) *''Love Get Chu'' (Takemiya-sensei) *''Space Girls'' (Tatsuo) *''Love Hina'' (Hina Urashima) *''Ohayō! Spank'' series (Spank; 2s voice) *''Rockman EXE Beast+'' (Electel Mama) *''Mirmo!'' (Kinta) *''One Piece'' (Doctor Kureha) *''Ginga Hyōryū Vifam'' series (Kentsu Norton) *''Attack No.1'' (Tonan high school captain Higaki) *''Cross Game'' (Nomo) *''Calimero'' (Buta) Theater animation *''Galaxy Express 999'' (Tetsurō Hoshino) *''Flying Phantom Ship'' (Hayato) *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' (Guilmon) *''Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon'' (Guilmon) *''Dragon Ball'' movies (Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (Son Goku) *''Dragon Ball Z'' movies (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gotenks) **''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Turles) **''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Bardock) **''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan) **''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (Son Gohan, Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Second Coming'' (Son Goten, Son Gohan, Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (Son Goten, 'Son Goku) **Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' ('''Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Gogeta) **''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten) **''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' (Bardock, Son Goku) **''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (Future Gohan) **''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Turles) **''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten) **''Dragon Ball Episode of Bardock'' (Bardock) **''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten) **Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (Son Goku, Son Gohan) *''Nobita's Adventure: Drifts in the Universe'' (Rogu) *''Tokyo Pig'' (Wenworth) *''Digimon X-Evolution'' (Dukemon) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (Round, Sanae Yukishiro) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi'' (Muta, Sanae Yukishiro) Computer and video games *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (Son Goku and Son Gohan). *''Kingdom Hearts'' series (Merryweather) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Oreana, Ropet) *''Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution'' (Guilmon) *''Dragon Ball Z'' series (Son Goku, Bardock, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Turles, Vegetto, Gogeta, Gotenks, Goku Black, Barlot, Coohan, Great Saiyaman 12, Kallohan, Turtz, Goku: Xeno, Gohan: Xeno, Goten: Xeno, Bardock: Xeno, Turles: Xeno) *''Egg Monster Hero 4'' (Four-Dimensional Empress) *''PoPoRoGue'' (Gilda) *''Jump Stars Victory Vs (Son Goku) *Jump Force'' (Son Goku) *''League of Legends'' (Wukong) Dubbing roles *''The Goonies (TV edition)'' (Clark a.k.a. "Mouth") *''The Lion King 1½'' (Timon's mother) *''The Poseidon Adventure'' (Robin Shelby) *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (Short-Round) *''Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)'' (Merriweather) *''Switch'' (Maggie Philbin) *''Doug'' (Doug Funnie, (Billy West)) *''Richie Rich (film)'' (Richie) Live action *''Robot 110-Ban'' (Gan-chan's voice) *''Super Voice World: Yume to Jiyū to Happening'' (DVD) *''Ultraman Story'' (young Ultraman Tarou's voice) Trivia *Masako states in the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files that the filler' episode "The Strangest Robot" was her favorite episode voicing Gohan. *Her pet's name is Mako. *Coincidentally, her recent role as Wukong from the Japanese dub of League of Legends is the first role where Masako Nozawa voices a monkey king homage that is more visually closer to his roots than Goku. Gallery References External links *Masako Nozawa's work, at animenewsnetwork.com ca:Masako Nozawa Category:Real people Category:Japanese voice actors